La Odisea de Kouji
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: es solo una historia algo infantil, es una historia sobre Kouji y Zoe
1. ¡esto no puede ser!

**La odisea de Kouji**

**Capitulo 1**

**¡No es posible!**

Durante mi clase de química…

---Zoe, pásate al lugar de Tim.

"_Demonios, ¿que hago?, ahora Zoe se sienta enfrente, no se q hacer."_

Así era, ahora la chica que más me gusta se sienta justo enfrente de mí, estaba rodeado de gente, así que trate de no sonrojarme.

---Hola Zoe.

---Hola Kouji.

Y ¡YA!, no pude decir nada más.

Ese día no pude dormir, pensé en como me iría mañana, ¿qué haría?,

¿Qué podía hacer?, podía faltar, ¿pero q le diría al profesor? No podía decirle que me había enfermado, pero podía decirle a Matt que firmara un recado diciendo que había faltado porque el me había llevado al hospital porque me sentía mal y no pude asistir.

_---"no, eso no resuelve el problema, necesitas hacer algo"._

Esa voz en mi mente tenía razón, no podía huir todo el tiempo, así que me decidí a no hablarle. Finalmente pude dormir un poco intranquilo y deseoso por saber que haría Matt.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí a mi asiento tratando de no mirarla, ese día iba peinada como siempre; con el cabello suelto; con la misma ropa azul con rosa; que llevo una semana antes; y el mismo gorro rosa de siempre, aun así, yo me sentí raro, quizá por el perfume que usaba, o tal vez porque nunca la había visto tan cerca, no lo, solo se que ese día fue una completa locura para ambos, los profesores parecían todavía más estrictos y las clases más largas.

Al terminar el día, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la salida y no note a ese ser extraño parado frente la escuela hasta que fue muy tarde, ¡CRASHH! Choque y caí al suelo.

--- ¿Kouji Minamoto?

---Si, lo siento---respondí

---Toma---dijo aquel ser y me entrego algo muy parecido a, ¡o no!, más bien ¡ERA un DIGISPIRIT!

Corrí a mi casa y contacte a Matt, le conté lo que había sucedido y había dicho que le contaría a los demás y que por lo mientras lo guardara. Lo guarde, pero la curiosidad me gano después de unas horas, así que lo absorbí con mi digivice y lo utilicé. Las palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente mientras gritaba.

--- ¡DIGISPIRIT, HUMAN DIGIVOLVES AHHHH… STRABIMON!

Era increíble, me sentía mas poderoso, mi forma era mitad humana y mitad digimon, era color azul, con rayas blancas y unos vaqueros (pantalones de mezclilla) rasgados, tenia unas largas orejas y unas garras aterradoras y enormes. No sabía que hacer, me había dejado llevar por la curiosidad y ahora estaba en una nueva digievolucion, no sabía que hacer, si Matt lo averiguaba, sería mi fin.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, el teléfono sonó, al oír la voz q salía, el corazón me latió bruscamente, ¡ERA ZOE! Al parecer, a Zoe le había pasado lo mismo que a mí y necesitaba ayuda, no dude ni un segundo y volví a contactar a Matt, al parecer, estaba con Mimi hablando de lo que nos había pasado y que pronto llegarían a un solución, por supuesto aún no sabían que los habíamos usado. Ya había esperado por dos horas enteras y de repente, el poder se desvaneció, me apresuré a llamar a Zoe, al parecer a ella le había pasado lo mismo.


	2. ¿Dark Zephirmon?

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Dark Zephirmon?**

Al parecer todo había pasado muy rápido, por suerte, todo el relajo me hizo olvidar lo de la clase de química, o al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me desperté como todas las mañana, con mucho trabajo, me bañe y me vestí, por supuesto no me peine, solo me puse mi paliacate, no se por qué si me había cortado el cabello, y salí a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar, me percate ¡de que el señor ya no estaba!, era imposible, el señor vivía ahí, no se pudo cambiar de la noche a la mañana. La campana sonó y tuve que partir. Las clases fueron muy difíciles con Zoe enfrente, pero logre aguantarlas todas.

Salí apresurado, ni Zoe ni yo habíamos hablado de lo de ayer, así que no quería ser el primero en arruinar el día, al llegar a casa, Matt ya había llegado, y hasta se había servido un vaso de coca, esto no iba bien, cuando Matt llegaba a mi casa y se servía coca significaba que algo malo había pasado.

Me senté frente a él, y solo me dirigió la mirada, si era algo grave. Espera a que hablara, parecía que no lo haría, cuando al fin me dirigió la palabra.

---Es Zoe.

--- ¿Qué le pasa?

Matt no respondió, se llevó la mano a la bolsa y sacó un papel arrugado; me lo entrego y comencé a leer.

"_No se donde estoy, solo se que enfrente hay unja fabrica de atún, este sujeto no parece un humano común, necesito ayuda, por favor quien lo lea envíe ayuda la necesito…"_

Ahí se cortaba la carta, voltee a ver a Matt, tenia puesta la chamarra y traía las llaves del carro en la mano.

Salimos rumbo a la fábrica de atún de la calle Fahrenheit, estaba cerca de mi casa por suerte, además era la única fábrica por la escuela.

_---No vallas a cometer otra burrada._

Me dijo una voz en mi mente, por supuesto que no haría nada que pusiera la vida de Zoe en peligro, pero si arriesgar la mía por ella.

Llegamos, todo parecía muy callado, miramos a ambos lados de la acera de adelante y… NADA ni una sola alma. Era obvio que nos habíamos equivocado de lugar, o al menos eso creía, una figura siniestra salió de las sombras; tome mi digivice y me transforme en Lobomon.

---No teman, su amiga está ahí dentro.

Nos llevo a un antiguo depósito de armamento del ejército. Entramos y vimos a Zoe atada a una pared con Ranamon frente de ella, y a su lado, algo grande, oscuro se parecía a… Zephirmon, solo que de colores más oscuros.

---Que bueno que llegan.---dijo aquel ser.

--- ¿Quién eres?---pregunté.

---Es Darkzephirmon---respondió Matt.

---¡Ishida!---dijo el oscuro ser y desapareció en las sombras, dejando a Ranamon sola.

---¡Alto!, no me ataques, vine a rescatarla también.

Nos quedamos interrogando a Ranamon por un tiempo, y después determinamos que era inocente y la llevamos con nosotros.

Al final del día todo parecía haber salido bien, pero tanto Matt como yo nos quedamos con la pregunta.

_¿Qué quiere Darkzephirmon?_

Me quedé dormido con la pregunta en mi mente, era obvio que necesitaríamos la ayuda de los demás digielegidos, pero mientras no supiéramos que era lo que quería no era recomendable hacer movimientos innecesarios.


	3. Devimon regresa

**Capítulo 3**

**Devimon regresa.**

Desperté por el sonido del teléfono, era Matt, había logrado contactar a Takuya y a Tommy, pero no había señales de koichi ni de J.P. Salí rumbo a su casa, llegué y encontré a Sora y a Zoe, claramente Matt estaba buscando todo la ayuda posible.

---Hola.

---Hola Kouji.

---Sora ¿Qué haces aquí?

---Vine a ver a Matt.

---Ya veo, aún te gusta.

--- ¡Claro que no!---Sora se sonrojó.

---A mi me parece que si.

---En ese caso debería decirle a Zoe lo que matt me contó.

--- ¡NO!---Kouji se sonrojó aún más que Sora mientras Zoe solo los miraba.

Matt entró seguido de los dos digielegidos.

---Vaya hola a todos.

---Hola Takuya.

---Hola Tommy.

---Muy bien, basta de saludos y parloteo, estamos aquí porque todos tienen un "Humanspirit", excepto Sora claro y porque queremos detener a Darkzephirmon.

--- ¿Pero como lo haremos?

---A eso iba Takuya, encontré a un viejo amigo mió, Devimon, al parecer este ser trabaja para Darkzephirmon, no se que quiere, pero atrapó a Ranamon y puede que necesitemos su ayuda, así que me llevaré a Takuya y a Kouji.

Salimos rumbo al escondite de Devimon, una fábrica de espejos abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar oscuro y sombrío.

--- ¿Qué esperan? Transfórmense.

--- ¡Human-spirit human digievolves ahhhh… Strabimon!

--- ¡Humanspirit human-digievolves ahhh… Flamedramon!

Era tal como Matt había dicho que era el Flamedramon de Davis, excepto que era un poco más chico y parecía más humano. Caminamos por horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía una maquina, ahí, parada frente a nosotros había una figura conocida.

--- ¡Kazemon!

---…

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

---…

--- ¡Alto kouji, vela bien, no es Kazemon!

---No, soy su contraparte, mi señora me dijo que viniera a observar como Devimon los destroza.

Devimon salió de la parte más oscura de la habitación y se preparó para pelear.

---…Ishida…

---Devimon, te presento a mis amigos, atáquenlo, yo voy por Kazemon.

Comenzamos los ataques en contra de Devimon, pero este no les prestó atención y esquivó los ataques.

---Ishida… destruir.

Parecía tener algo en contra de Matt, pero Matt ya tenía a Kazemon contra el suelo, Devimon dirigió su ataque hacia Matt, pero este lo esquivó y Kazemon recibió el ataque.

--- ¡Idiota! Me voy de aquí.

Kazemon se fue volando a toda velocidad.

---Garras de luz.

Ataqué a Devimon y lo derribé.

---Toque… muerte.

Me alcanzo parte de su ataque, debí desmayar, ya que desperté y vi a Matt parado con Devimon a sus pies.

---Vaya, si que me tenía rencor.

---Matt se encargó de el sin ayuda, es bastante fuerte.

---Ahora eso no importa, te llevaremos a mi casa para que descanses, recibiste un gran ataque.

Me llevaron a casa de matt, donde discutimos un rato, Ranamon había sido encontrada inconciente en el patio de la fábrica, la acostaron alado de mi, en la cama de Matt.

---Kazemon, digispirit.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

Ranamon empezó a tomar una forma más humana hasta llegar a ser una joven casi igual a Zoe, a excepción de su cabello Azul oscuro.

--- ¿Pero qué…?

---Soy, humana.

Bajamos con los demás y Ranamon nos platicó lo que le había pasado, necesitaba un nombre para combinarse con su entorno, y a falta de imaginación, la llamamos Mimi.


	4. Resentimientos

**Capítulo 4**

**Resentimientos.**

Ya teníamos el nombre para Ranamon, pero por ahora lo que mas importaba era encontrar a los otros dos digielegidos. Bajé en la noche por un baso de agua, pero cuando regresé me pareció ver algo afuera, me asomé por una ventana y vi una figura conocida, era J.P., bajé para ayudarlo a entrar, lo llevé a la sala y le di un buen chocolate caliente para el frío.

--- ¿Qué te pasó?

---Fue…fue…

---Si, habla.

---Koichi.

Al principio creí que no podía ser Koichi, pero él era el único que no había recibido un humanspirit, quizá quería el de J.P. O tal vez alguien más los había atacado a ambos, Koichi no era malo, además había más posibilidades de que J.P. cayera y rodara por unas escaleras.

--- ¿Kouji?

---Debemos encontrarlo.

--- ¿Seguro?

--- ¿Qué esperamos?

---Bien.

Salimos de la casa rumbo al lugar del encuentro, llegamos a un edificio alto lleno de cajas, parecía un almacén, entramos y una hoja de espada casi le corta la cabeza a matt.

--- ¿Quién está ahí?

---… Mi espada los cortará a todos.

---Es la voz de Duskmon

---Entréguenme sus humanspirits y no los mataré.

---Muéstrate.

La figura se mostró ante nosotros, era el mismo que yo había enfrentado en el digimundo.

---Por alguna razón, yo no recibí un humanspirit, recibí este digispirit, el digispirit que me dieron cuando entre por primera vez en el digimundo.

--- ¿Por qué lo usaste? Tú ya no eres malo Koichi.

---Solo quería poder, pero ahora, Duskmon me dio una forma de conseguirlo, robando.

No lo podía creer, Koichi no era así, estaba muy seguro de que Duskmon lo estaba dominando, pero no lo podía matar, era mi hermano el que estaba ahí, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

---Muy bien, aquí está mí…

--- ¡Hermano!, espera, ese no soy yo, yo tengo mi propio humanspirit.

Entonces una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, Koichi saltó y cayó enfrente de mí, pero había usado su humanspirit y ahora era un Leomon, o algo parecido, era más delgado que un Leomon normal, pero a excepción del físico era un Leomon.

---Encarguémonos de Duskmon entonces.

Matt estaba listo para pelear, pero Koichi se interpuso.

---Yo me encargo.

Tomó su espada y comenzó a pelear con Duskmon, hasta el momento en que Koichi cayó.

---Hermano, esto es personal.

Sentí como una furia me inundaba a tal grado que me transformé sin siquiera darme cuenta, corrí hacia Duskmon y lo demás fue borroso, cuando me di cuenta Duskmon estaba en el piso y yo solo estaba ahí parado, con una furia que se desvanecía poco a poco, después me enteraría que durante todo el tiempo en el que estuve peleando, mis garras de luz habían acabado a Duskmon, tenía unas cuantas heridas, pero estaba vivo, además no eran muy graves. Regresamos a la casa de Matt para descansar, sin saber que nos esperaba al día siguiente, iba a ser un seceso que cambiaría nuestras vidas.


End file.
